


Better Day

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他站在那裡瞪著他，事實上是不知道該做何反應。泰容又抬起頭看他，那頭說了什麼，他就露出了古怪的笑意。我跟道英不是吵架，他聽見泰容用異常緩慢的語速向那頭說道，視線卻一直盯在他臉上沒有移開。那是愛，他聽見他說。





	Better Day

  

 

六月，已經是夏天了傍晚還是有些涼意的季節。金道英提著購物袋走過兩個街區，要轉進租屋社區之前他總會覺得有些緊張。轉過彎就能看見他們住的那戶了，五樓朝南的窗戶燈還暗著，他心想那是李泰容還未回到家裡的訊號。但那又未必，可能在他登上樓梯之間他才轉開鑰匙進門，又或者只是天還未暗所以那人不願馬上開燈。李泰容總是，那樣的，金道英想他或許在他心裡掘開一個窟窿住了下來，於是每一觸及到那個名字他都覺得那一塊柔軟的地方很容易要坍塌。

購物袋裡買了要煮湯的材料，豆腐，蕈菇，還有打折的豬肉片，大醬就用冰箱裡剩下的那一點，是李泰容的姊姊某次捎給他們的。他們生活得很簡單，很尋常，像是世俗間所有的戀情一樣容易折損，所以要悉心對待。

 

他們不是沒有吵過架，架吵得最兇的那段期間金道英總是早出晚歸，盡量避免在家裡打照面的機會。李泰容做得比他更狠，有時乾脆三五天不回家，他每每要在早晨清醒時發現枕頭隔壁還是空著時才能鬆一口氣。

然而也有睜開眼時見到那張過分無辜的臉在隔壁熟睡時感到鬆一口氣的時候。很奇怪的是無論吵得再兇，他們都沒有一個願意抓起枕頭丟下一句我去睡沙發。事實上是有次他可能差點真的要那麼做了，結果在把話丟出來的前一秒鐘，李泰容就發狠抓住了他的手腕，幾乎要勒出痕跡。他總是想不透為什麼他們要這樣子彼此折磨，比青少年更不如的賭氣方式，究竟最後換來了什麼。 

某一天他扭開鑰匙，推了門才遲鈍地發現自家大門沒有反鎖。客廳開著小燈，從玄關就聽得見李泰容赤著腳走來走去，以及沒有壓低的說話聲。他脫了鞋走進去，猜測泰容一定也察覺到他回來了，於是在沙發前打照面時兩個人都沒露出一點訝異。泰容正在講電話，他猜通話的那一側是他們都熟識的人，因為泰容用那種極其放鬆時才會出現的聲音，像是家貓打呼嚕一樣含混地跟那頭說，嗯，道英回來了。

他站在那裡瞪著他，事實上是不知道該做何反應。泰容又抬起頭看他，那頭說了什麼，他就露出了古怪的笑意。我跟道英不是吵架，他聽見泰容用異常緩慢的語速向那頭說道，視線卻一直盯在他臉上沒有移開。那是愛，他聽見他說。

然後，就沒有然後。金道英嘆了口氣，他也總是自願回到這裡。

 

金道英有時覺得養到一隻脾氣古怪的貓。心情好時會賴在腿上撒嬌，伸手去拍得他舒爽了，卻又隨時會咬他一口。可是你不會停止去愛那隻貓，不是嗎？他無法反駁。他覺得那是一種，當他被他的貓所選定時，就失去了拒絕的權力。可是他時常忘記他隨時可以把貓趕出房間。李泰容說，我也覺得養了一顆仙人掌。什麼？他不可思議地瞪大雙眼，泰容就笑了開來。你明明都是刺，可是我怎麼看都覺得你是愛我的。

我沒有，他微弱地抗議，一點效果也沒有。

你有，泰容說，那又沒有關係，我不會被刺傷。

他們且走著，有時候其中一人拖沓了步伐，另一人就會站在原地等待。泰容很輕易分心，注意力被閃閃發亮的小東西吸引，卻又能抓準他耐性用盡之前跟上腳步。他已經漸漸不會被爪子撓傷了，即使留在皮膚上的痕跡很久都不會消去。可是養貓的這件事他也得到了許多傷痕之外的東西。

金道英踏上樓梯的最後一階，在門口看見想望中的人影。李泰容的眼睛亮了起來，從蹲坐起身的動作俐落得很優雅。他走到他面前，泰容稍稍低下頭，鼻尖就會撞上他的臉頰。我忘了帶鑰匙，貓兒用心虛的語氣撒賴，他拉著他的手，堅硬的涼意傳至指緣的瞬間他就都原諒他了。

 

登記的那天早上李泰容花了平常兩倍的時間確認自己的髮型足夠一絲不苟，又在臨出門之際慌張地喊住金道英讓他確認兩人沒有戴反各自的戒指。金道英沒有用平常嫌棄的口吻告訴他不要瞎操心了，只是取下自己左手無名指的銀戒與他的擺在一起，沒有弄錯吧，你看，比你的小一點。李泰容抬起頭來，對著他的眼睛流露出平時難以見到的緊張，金道英想笑，又只是任他抓住了垂在身側的手。

可是你是真的確定要跟我結婚對吧，李泰容在數日之內反覆確認，好像某種惴惴從頸後抓住了他。金道英沒有說話，只是把他抓住自己的手拉到唇邊。

親吻碰在戒指上，他說就只是讓我們去做這件事，沒有什麼改變，這件事，就只是在身分證欄位寫上彼此的名字，然後報稅一起送件。

嗯。

他將李泰容低著的臉用雙手捧了起來，直到視線毫無障礙地交接。你知道嗎，再也沒有比要跟你結婚更讓我確定的事了，金道英篤定地說。

李泰容總算笑了起來，不好意思地皺皺鼻子移開視線。

啊，我還想到一件事，他在李泰容專注於鎖上大門的時候說。那是什麼，李泰容問。他笑著推了推鼻梁上的眼鏡，下個月的雷射手術，本來該要麻煩我哥的。

簽字，金道英說，眼前的人慢了一拍才恍然大悟。

手術同意書就拜託你了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於748施行法通過時。


End file.
